


Getalong

by a_gay_poster



Category: Naruto
Genre: GaaLee Bingo 2020, Get Along Shirt, Humor, M/M, Set During Timeskip (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_gay_poster/pseuds/a_gay_poster
Summary: Team Gai are conscripted to share the Get-Along Suit until they can settle their differences.This serves as a major inconvenience to Gaara.For GaaLee Bingo Card #5: Stuck Together
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 174
Collections: GaaLee Bingo





	Getalong

“Lee, you are _pulling_ my _hair_.” 

“I am doing no such thing!” Lee panted for breath. “That must be Tenten!”

“I’m not doing anything! Don’t you drag me into this!” 

“We are all in this together! That is the whole point! The hair-pulling of one is the hair-pulling of all!” Lee ascended to the height of his next push-up. “Hey, what are you doing back there—Ow!” 

“All for one and one for all,” Neji sneered haughtily, snatching his hand back from Lee’s hair before Lee could slap his knuckles. “That’s what you said.”

A rustle of sand and a whoosh of wind as a body descended from the treeline disturbed the bickering team of genin. 

Gaara froze. He’d heard of three-headed dragons, even three-headed dogs, but three-headed _shinobi_?

“Gaara-kun!” Lee leapt to his feet, jostling his teammates in the process. 

“Hey!”

“Watch where you’re putting those elbows, Lee!” 

The whole of Team Gai writhed like some sort of monstrous amoeba as they gained their mutual feet. The three of them were swathed in a jumpsuit with far too many armholes, which managed to somehow be an even more offensive shade of bright green than Lee’s typical get-up. They were positioned within the suit back-to-back, forming a sort of tri-directional sighted sentry where their heads popped out from the single, overlarge neck hole. 

Well. Hyuuga Neji would certainly have no need for his Byakugan in such a configuration. 

“What is all this?” Gaara gestured aimlessly, hoping to encompass the entirety of Lee’s … whole situation. 

“Ah!” Lee’s back snapped into his straightest posture. He attempted to salute, only for the attachment of Neji’s arm to stop his motion mid-swing, leaving his hand dangling awkwardly in the air. “This is the Get-Along Suit! Gai-sensei made us wear it because we were fighting too much! It is a challenge to improve our teamwork, as now we cannot move anywhere without the cooperation of the whole team!” 

His thumbs-up was stopped in its tracks by Tenten’s elbow. 

“Lee, quit it!” 

“It seems to be going well,” Gaara said drily. 

“It is!” Lee beamed. He seemed not to notice the sarcasm coloring Gaara’s tone. “I have already learned so much. Tenten and Neji were just helping me with my training by serving as a counter-weight to my push-ups!”

“I needed to speak with you,” Gaara said, eyes darting over Lee’s teammates. Tenten had turned her head at an uncomfortable-looking angle to glower at him, while Neji was staring resolutely in the opposite direction, chin raised in defiance. “Privately.”

Lee’s dark eyes widened for a moment, his cheeks beginning to color. 

Neji made a noise that might have been a grunt of discomfort or might have been a derisive snort.

Lee’s expression crumpled instantly. 

“I’m very sorry, but it will have to wait until tomorrow. Gai-sensei has sentenced us to twenty-four hours in the suit.” 

“Neji disabled both of Lee’s arms for a full fifteen minutes after Lee stepped on his toe,” Tenten added. “And I got dragged into it because I clocked their heads together for being numbskulls. Which they completely deserved, by the way.” 

A flicker of irritation unfurled deep in Gaara’s belly. He tamped it down with a pursing of his lips. “I won’t be in the village tomorrow.” 

“Your mission is ending so soon?” Lee’s thick eyebrows canted upwards, his expression suddenly quite hangdog and despairing. Tears sprang to his large, watery eyes. His lower lip jutted into a pout and set to wobbling. “You only just got here.” 

“Yes.” Lee knew very well that Gaara couldn’t discuss the specifics of his mission in Konoha with him, alliance or not. “I’m not sure when I’ll return.”

“Then—” Lee glanced desperately over his shoulder and very narrowly avoided clocking Tenten in the forehead with his chin. “—perhaps whatever you needed to tell me, you could say in the presence of my teammates?”

Gaara exhaled sharply through his nose. This was not at all going to plan. “Fine.”

“Fantastic!” Lee punched the air.

“Lee, that’s my shoulder!” Tenten shrieked.

“Terribly sorry!” He punched the air with his other fist.

“Now that’s _my_ shoulder!” 

“Sorry again!” 

Gaara cleared his throat. “Lee.”

Lee’s head snapped back towards him. “I’m paying attention!”

“I was saying, I’m not sure when I’ll be back in Konoha next, because I’m being promoted to the position of Kazekage.”

“What?” Lee breathed. 

“The Council has just signaled their agreement.” 

“That … that is so wonderful!” Lee burst into weeping. He shook his head rapidly, overwhelmed with emotion, tears and snot flying every which way.

“Eugh!” 

“That’s disgusting!” 

Both of Lee’s teammates squirmed frantically to escape, but Lee dug his heels in to the soil of the training field, holding the three of them firm. 

“Please tell me that’s not what I think it is,” Tenten groaned, swiping a hand down her sodden cheek.

“At least some of it is sweat!” Lee sobbed.

“That’s not better!” 

With a lurch, the entire writhing mass of Team Gai was suddenly right within Gaara’s personal space. Lee flung his arms wide, as if to sweep Gaara into an embrace. 

The warning rattle of the gourd stopped him in his tracks. His teammates’ bodies swayed to and fro with the sudden halting of his motions.

Gaara took a half-step back, fingertips on the cork to still the agitated sand within. It was as though his body were being pulled in two directions, at once wanting to move closer to Lee and to shy away from the noisy, damp mass of him and his teammates. 

“You must be so proud!” Lee enthused, practically vibrating with delight. “What a tremendous accomplishment!” His nose was still running profusely, down onto his chin and neck, staining the neck of the Getalong Suit a darker shade of green. “You have overcome so much!”

“The ceremony is in a month’s time,” Gaara said. “I would be … pleased if you could be there.”

“I would have to ask Gai-sensei,” said Lee, “but if I’m permitted to take time off from my duties to my team, then—”

“You can bring your team.” Gaara’s gaze flicked over Neji, who had returned to sneering at the sky, and Tenten, who was mopping flecks of Lee’s various fluids from her face with a dramatic grimace. “I don’t care. As long as you come. You’re the important part.” 

“I—” Lee’s tears seemed to halt suddenly as he flushed bright red. “It would be my greatest honor to be present at your ascension ceremony, Gaara-kun.” 

“I’ll have to spend most of the afterparty making nice with the Jounin Council and various dignitaries, but I’ll set aside some time so we can spend it together. Perhaps we can share a meal.” 

Lee blinked rapidly and looked as if he were about to say something more, when Tenten turned her head to peer over his shoulder. Her eyes narrowed to suspicious slits.

“Wait just a minute,” she said. “Are you asking Lee on a _date?_ ” 

“I’m certain that Gaara-kun is not—”

Gaara shrugged, allowing the indifference to belie the way his pulse raced at those words. “If that’s what you want to call it.”

“What?” The noise came from three directions at once in varying tones of disbelief as Team Gai all spoke as one. 

“Is Naruto back in the village yet?” Gaara saw no need to explain himself further, so he didn’t.

Lee reeled backwards, as if the whiplash from the change in topic had grabbed him physically. “Um! He is still off training with Jiraiya-sensei!” 

“Right.” There was nothing further to be done, so Gaara turned to leave. “I have to go. Temari and Kankuro are waiting for me at the gate. I’ll see you next month.”

Lee sprung forward, his protesting teammates dragging behind him. “It’s a date!” he called at Gaara’s retreating back.

Gaara waved goodbye, and in a swirl of sand was deposited back at Konoha’s gates, where his siblings awaited him. 

“So, squirt, how’d it go?” Kankuro asked, shouldering Kuroari. 

Gaara touched his chest absently, right over the crooked seal that covered his heart. 

“I have a date,” he murmured, almost to himself. 

“You have a _what?_ ”


End file.
